Jusqu'à plus soif
by fee O
Summary: il ne savait pas ce qu'Harry Potter avait cherché en se perdant dans ces bras. Mais maintenant qu'il y était, il y resterait. Jusqu'à redevenir un nom parmi t'en d'autre sur sa liste de conquête déjà trop longue. OS devenu TS.
1. la capture du papillon

Auteur : Mikky-story

Disclame : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Seul l'écrit l'est.

Résumer : il ne savait pas ce qu'Harry Potter avait cherché en se perdant dans ces bras. Mais maintenant qu'il y était, il y resterait. Jusqu'à redevenir un nom parmi t'en d'autre.

Note : Les 20min productives de mon cours d'histoire-géo. Pardon pour mes autres fics mais je n'ai pas le temps. Elles viendront un jours. ( la réécriture à déjà commencé ! )

* * *

><p>Je te regarde, tu dors à coté de moi. Je ne peux pas croire ma chance : tu es la, dans mon lit... Et tu me souffles, endormi que tu es, que tu m'aimes, et cela, chaque secondes que Merlin t'offres.<p>

Ma respiration se bloque. Ai-je le droit d'être aussi égoïste ? De ne te vouloir que pour moi ? De rêver de te cacher à jamais et pour toujours au creux de mes bras ? Peut être, en tout cas, c'est ce que l'on m'a toujours appris. Ce que je veux, je le prends.

Je regarde ta jolie frimousse encadrée par tes cheveux bruns en bataille. Tes yeux sont clos, cachant tes si belles iris... Celles dans lesquelles je lis toute l'affection que tu me portes...

J'ai honte. En quelques sorte.

Comment ai-je osé voler cette innocence qui te caractérisait ? Toucher ta peau, la caresser, la lécher, la palper, et ceux, jusqu'à obtenir de petits gémissements... Qui se sont rapidement transformées en cries de plaisirs et d'extases, quémandant toujours pour plus... Comment moi, ancien mangemort, ton ennemi de toujours ai-je pu violer ta pureté ?

Je ne la méritais pourtant pas.

Pour être plus précis, je ne t'ai jamais mérité, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne j'ai toujours été détestable et brutale. Un peu comme à l'image de notre premier rapport, hier soir : rapide, violent, impatient.

C'était ta première fois.

Je soulève un peu le drap qui nous recouvre. Ton corps est recouvert de marques violacées tirant sur le noir. Je t'ai blessé, je t'ai pris avec trop de fougue, ne pensant qu'à mon propre plaisir. Mais que veux tu, tu me connais mieux que quiconque : tu savais que le Malfoy en moi te verrait comme une possession dès le premier "je t'aime". Et pourtant, tu me l'as dit, tu me l'as murmuré à l'oreille tel un secret de polichinelle...

Dès cet instant tu étais perdu. Toi comme moi, nous le savions. Et pourtant même en connaissance de cause, tu l'as fait... Pourquoi ? Qu'as tu bien pu voir en moi pour te pousser à faire une chose aussi idiote ? Certainement encore une pulsion Griffondoresque... Qui va te coûter ta liberté. Ces mots sont telles des chaines qui t'emprisonneront à moi; jusq'à ce que je les brise.

Et j'en ai honte, car même si tu ne l'as jamais avoué, je sais que nous savons tout deux ce que je ressens vraiment : je suis un Malfoy, je ne connais pas l'amour, je ne sais que posséder.

Je ne t'aime pas.

Moi, Je me contente de te contrôler, de te désirer. Il n'y a pas d'amour juste des pulsions sexuelles qui m'assaillent.

Et j'en ai honte, car tu mérites mieux. Tu mérites que l'on t'aime, que l'on te respect... Tu n'es pas pour moi, vraiment. Car je n'aurais jamais le courage d'essayer de te mériter...

Je ferais donc semblant, pour que tu restes sous ma joug. Je serais égoïste... Jusqu'à ce que ce désir trouble se tarisse... Car malgré tout, tu représentes quelque chose pour moi...

Tu es ce qui me rattache à un passé que j'aimerais oublier sans le pouvoir. Tu es la personne qui me défini. Tu es un peu ma nostalgie. La chose qui m'a permit de me reprendre tout en embrassant désir et passé. Tu m'as offert une sorte de renouveau lorsque je cherchais comment m'en sortir. Tu as été ma porte de sortie élégante…

Tu entrouvres les yeux pour les fixer dans les miens. Tu me souries et je sens mon cœur s'emballer. Face à ton regard, je me déplace pour déposer un baisé sur tes lèvres rougies, par notre nuit...

Je ne te dirais jamais "je t'aime", car se serait te mentir : je ne sais pas ce que veulent dire ses mots... Je ne ferais que te désirer, car c'est la seul chose que j'ai appris à faire.

Mais qui sait, peut être qu'un jour tu m'apprendras ? En attendant, je continuerais à jouer mon rôle... Celui du marionnettiste amoureux d'une poupée de chiffon qui finira par s'user...

_Espérons juste... Que ces palpitations ne s'arrêtent pas de battre pour toi…_

_Jamais._

* * *

><p>Review ?<p> 


	2. l'araignée dans sa toile

Auteur : Fée obsidienne

Disclame : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Seul l'écrit l'est.

Note : Cette suite est pour les 5 personnes qui ont commenté le premier chapitre ! J'espère répondre aux attentes et ne pas faire foirer le début à cause de ce deuxième et **dernier** chapitre !

Donc Merci : liilys, Snake90, Naifu-Sasu, Gryffon-ner et darkmoonlady

* * *

><p>Depuis combien de temps dormons-nous dans le même lit ? Prêt de deux ans ? Plus ?<p>

Je te dois donc des félicitations : tu es la personne qui m'a retenu auprès d'elle le plus longtemps. Mais puis-je vraiment te féliciter pour pareille chose ? Ne serais-je pas hypocrite si je le faisais ? Après tout, c'est moi qui t'ai laissé garder espoir tout ce temps quant à notre relation, même en sachant parfaitement que tes espoirs étaient vains…

Personnellement, maintenant que j'y réfléchi, je ne suis pas étonné que tout se soit fini comme çà. Il fallait bien que cette idylle créée de toutes pièces s'arrête un jour ou l'autre. Pour dire vrai, je ne sais même pas comment tu as fait pour en supporter autant aussi longtemps. Cela devait être à cause de ton complexe du héro. Dommage pour toi, tu as échoué : tu n'as pas réussi à me «sauver» de moi-même, tu n'as pas réussi à me faire changer.

Et tu as failli te perdre dans le processus.

Trop perdu dans les tourmentes que je te faisais subir. Pour toi, notre relation commençait à être plus qu'un poids. Tu n'en pouvais plus, tu allais finir par craquer. Et je ne me faisais pas d'illusion, si tu craquais, c'était ta fin. La fin du héro, la fin de ton petit monde fait d'amour. Tu ne t'en serais pas relever.

Alors je t'ai ouvert la porte.

Moi qui avait toujours imaginé que je t'emprisonnerais jusqu'à la fin, j'ai fini par céder : c'est moi qui t'es permis de t'échapper. Encore maintenant je ne comprends pas trop le pourquoi de mon action… La seule chose que je peux admettre était ton changement : tu n'étais plus que l'ombre de toi-même, tu n'étais plus la marionnette que je désirais. Toi, tu consumais ta vie auprès de moi, tu périssais à petit feu… Je ne sais pas ce qui a été la chose de trop pour que tu deviennes ainsi, était-se mes coucheries que tu ne supportais plus ? Mes fausses excuses ou les odeurs qui ne m'appartenaient pas et qui imprégnaient mes vêtements ? De toute façon, pourquoi se poser la question maintenant, ce n'est pas comme si elle avait une quelconque importance…

Mais… Tu sais avec le recul, je peux enfin voir ce que je ne pouvais lire avant dans ton regard : tu attendais juste que tout cela cesse. D'où ton attente désespérée auprès de moi, tu n'espérais qu'un changement d'attitude de ma part. Un détail qui prouverait que tu n'avais pas souffert pour rien, que finalement, tu étais devenu ma personne importante… Tu attendais de voir apparaitre cette petite étincelle dans mes yeux…

C'est dans ces moments là que je me dis que tu me connaissais réellement bien. Tu avais tout compris avant même que moi je ne m'aperçoive de quoi que ce soit : tu savais ce que je cachais au plus profond de moi alors que je n'en avais même pas encore conscience. Cette chose même que j'ai découvert depuis moins de deux semaines… Depuis que tu es parti. Depuis que je suis seul dans ce manoir qui me semble trois fois trop grand sans toi auprès de moi.

Ces maudits battements de cœur.

Ces putains de pompages de sang qui font fonctionner le corps en envoyant de l'oxygène vers les muscles et les poumons. Même s'en toi, ils étaient restés. Ils étaient toujours présents et ceux, dès que je pensais à toi, à ton corps, à tes manies, à tes sourires, à tes mains… Mais surtout à tes yeux. Ces magnifiques pupilles émeraude qui me donnaient ton pardon avant même de savoir, et qui me clamaient ton amour dès qu'elles rencontraient mes yeux. Malgré tout ce que j'avais pu penser, c'est bien elles qui me manquaient le plus. Et non pas les baisses torrides que nous avions pris l'habitude d'avoir.

_Ta chaleur me manque._

_Ton amour me manque._

_Tu me manques._

Mais c'est fini. Tu as mis fin à ton supplice. Tu as arrêté de croire en ce que tu pensais impossible. Et, parce que tes beaux yeux verts m'ont ensorcelé, je n'ai vu que trop tard ce que je dissimulais.

Tu avais réussi à me faire succomber. Tu m'as appris ce que personne ne m'avait jamais appris. Mais dans cette quête au bonheur, j'avais été l'acteur de ma perte et les conséquences n'en étaient que plus lourdes pour moi. Car avant même de savoir que j'avais appris à aimer, tu avais déjà disparu. Et je me retrouve seul avec cet amour à na pas savoir quoi en faire...

_Malgré mon éducation, j'avais appris l'impossible. _

_Trop tard._

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu cette fic ! J'espère que le fin ne vous à pas trop déprimé... Je ne voyais pas cette histoire se finir autrement. Après tout, dans la vrai vie tout n'est pas un joyeux happy-end !<p>

Review ? :D


End file.
